Experimental Love
by Quita
Summary: /A 'What If' scenario/ The plights of Aerith and Vincent intertwine to alter their destinies and affect the fate of the planet.


Cloud wiped the sweat from his brow as he entered the combination of the safe before him. No one in the room knew exactly what it was capable of doing if the code was entered wrong. Still sceptical, Cid kept an eye on what the younger man was doing while Tifa kept watch down the hallway for incoming enemies. None so far.

"How's that safe coming?" Tifa asked, shifting her gaze to the two men for a brief second.

"One more to go, " Cloud replied, entering the last code number. The safe made a soft click and the door swung open to reveal a key and a summon materia.

"Well I'll be damned!" Cid exclaimed as he grabbed the materia and read the inscription. "Odin! Yeehaw!" He paused and looked at the other two party members. "May I?"

Cloud and Tifa laughed as they gave their okay for him to equip it. Their laughter however, became wide-eyed shock after a second.

"What?" The pilot asked as he noticed their expressions. He turned around, only to come face to face with a large monster. "Shit."

* * *

Yuffie sighed as she paced up and down the hallway of the Nibelheim Inn. Boredom and her just never seemed to mix. The moment an unsuspecting Aerith entered the hallway from the girl's room and headed for the staircase, she was stopped by the ninja and was begged to let her come along. The two gals then walked outside and took a tour of the small village, observing the people milling about and browsing the homely shops afterwards. The sun was setting quickly and both of them took note that Cloud, Tifa and Cid hadn't returned from their expedition in the ShinRa mansion yet.

"What's taking them so long in there?" The youngster asked, as they leaned against the water tower in the center of town. "You'd think a library wouldn't be so hard to find in that place."

Aerith put her hands behind her head and looked at the colourful evening sky. "Have you looked inside that place?" She asked plainly, "It's pretty scary."

"You're pulling my leg."

"No," She was about to ask the youngster if she remembered what it was like in there, but then recalled that Yuffie had not been with them the first time they had come to Nibelheim. "Monsters swarm that place."

"Right." The other rolled her eyes in disbelief. "I'll believe that when I see it."

Just then, three screaming people fled the mansion with a large monster trailing them closely. Cid was crying wildly as he dragged a bewildered Cloud and Tifa with him. Somehow, the three managed to slam the courtyard gates shut, trapping the monster in the yard. They paused, powered up their limits and hopped the fence to destroy the thing that had given chase. That done, the three sunk to the ground breathing in relief.

"Believe me now?" Aerith calmly asked the young, wide-eyed Wutai ninja.

* * *

" ...All I'm asking is that I take a small group into the mansion to find out what so secret in the basement," Tifa pleaded later that evening, outside the inn under the stars with her childhood friend.

"It's too late to take anyone tonight, Teef. Besides, it might be more dangerous at night," The blond ran one hand through his hair and put other on his hip.

"I can take care of myself, Cloud. So can everyone else."

Above them, Aerith opened the window of her inn room and peered outside. Upon hearing the two below, she shrank back, but kept a prying eye on them.

Cloud smiled and pulled Tifa close. "I know, but... what if something went wrong?"

She blushed and averted his gaze. "Nothing would," Damn, she'd just looked into his eyes, the very eyes that could make her melt on any given second. Feeling herself succumb to her feelings for him, she completed the hug and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'd never leave your side." She whispered, snuggling into his warm embrace. An awkward moment went by before the two suddenly became involved in an innocent lip lock.

Aerith felt a thread of jealousy touch her heart. So Tifa had finally won. ...No, she didn't feel bitter. It just hurt a little to see the one she felt she loved embrace one another like that.

"They go back a long way... so... " She whispered to herself, looking back at the slumbering Yuffie on one of the beds. "So... it's only natural that they'd... feel that way."

* * *

Later, Tifa guiltily slunk into the room and hopped into bed, not noticing that Aerith was lying awake in her own bed.

After being sure the other was asleep, Aerith swiped the basement key off of her and quickly dressed in her day gear. Grabbing her Wizer staff, she left the room and almost tripped over a sleeping Red XIII out in the hallway.

"Phew... " She breathed. Bad move.

The orange beast opened his good eye and looked up at her. "Where are you off to?" He asked sleepily.

"Shh!" She hushed, trying to get him to keep it down. "I'm only going out for a walk,"

He raised an eyebrow. "With your staff? And at this hour?"

"Okay, okay," She confessed, kneeling before him. "I can't sleep, so I decided to go see what all the fuss is about in the mansion's basement."

"Are you crazy?" Red rose to all fours and looked at her intently.

"Shhhhh! Do you want to wake everyone?" Aerith rasped, clamping her hands over the beast's mouth. "Don't tell anyone, okay?"

He paused, thinking whether or not to keep her secret. "At least let me come with you."

Aerith sighed, then smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

Outside, the pair crept towards the large old house and silently slipped inside. Unaware of what lay ahead, they equipped their materia and prepared for battle. However, the monsters inside the mansion were all curled up in a heap on the main floor fast asleep.

"I guess we should have no problem then," Aerith stated in a whisper, leading the way up the stairs to the upper balcony. After finding the secret passage, the two slowly and cautiously made their way down the spiral pathway into the void of darkness. At the bottom of the steps, a green dragon lay asleep, blocking the path to the old library.

"Oh no," Red blinked and looked for a way around with his tail lighting the way. There was none to be found. "Now what?"

"I don't know," She paused and looked at her select materia. Nothing would have helped matters. "Let's just climb over," Carefully, the two climbed over the large beast and peered down the pathway on the other side.

"That should be it," Red stated, looking ahead at a blackened wooden door to their left.

It was so covered in dirt it was hard to even see clearly. Aerith nodded and tried the key in the keyhole. It fit perfectly, thus the door swung open easily. Inside the room, there was numerous coffins shattered and messily arranged, except for a large one in perfect condition in the middle of the room. Striding up to it, Aerith clutched her staff tightly and flipped off the lid with one swift movement before covering her eyes. She had been prepared for the worst, say, a gaggle of bats flying out of the wooden box or something hideously slimy oozing out...

"Hey... he's preserved pretty well," Red was heard to comment as he padded over to the open coffin. "If he's actually dead, that is,"

"What?" She peeked through her fingers to see what the beast was talking about.

Inside was the most gorgeous human being she had ever seen in her life. The pale skin tones that contrasted the darkness of his long flowing hair was so alluring... His clothing was so dark, almost vampirish but flattered his lean build. After looking him over once, she didn't know whether to put the lid on and walk away or jump right in with the guy.

"He looks like he's only sleeping." She murmured as she peered closer at the man's face.

Suddenly, a closed eye jutted open and looked straight at her.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" All three characters cried aloud and reacted with the fight/flight stimulus. Aerith tripped over Red as she back-pedalled away from the coffin while the dark haired man jumped out, crouched on the ground and drew his handgun. His actions revealed that one of his forearms had been replaced with a gold-plated claw.

Red was the first to regain his senses. He got into a defensive stance before Aerith and growled fiercely. "What are you?" He demanded, shooting a glare at the questionable human.

The being across the room rose slowly and looked at the pair before him cautiously. "I am what you see." He replied plainly, holstering his weapon.

Aerith let her terrified expression fall from her face as she stood and put a hand on Nanaki's neck. "Easy, Red." Her companion looked at her with an odd expression crossing his face.

"He could still be an enemy,"

She made eye contact with the man across the room, gazing long and hard into those red eyes of his. They didn't betray any inner hostility that this man might bestow upon them. She looked down at her friend and smiled.

"His eyes tell me otherwise," The dark stranger didn't more, nor say anything as they decided whether to treat him as a threat or as a friend. He did, however, grow uneasy by the way Aerith had looked at him.

"My name's Aerith Gainsborough," She took a step forward, holding out her hand for a handshake. "Who might you be?"

The other looked at her questioningly. He backed up a step, not afraid for his own self, but seemingly for hers.

"Oh, come on. You think I'm going to do something weird if you tell me your name?" The woman pressed, taking another step forward.

"No," The man paused, raising an eyebrow. "But you still might do something weird,"

"And sleeping in a coffin is not odd in the least?" The only answer she received was silence. Aerith nodded, letting her hand fall to her side again. "How long have you been in there?"

A long moment passed before the other spoke again. "A long time,"

Red moved in closer, taking a look into the coffin again. "What's that?" He asked, referring to a cut out piece of paper lying on the bottom.

"Professor Ghast finds unknown specimen..." Aerith read aloud as she picked up the scrap. "Father..."

"Father?" The stranger asked quietly. "Ghast was your father?"

She nodded while looking at him puzzled. "Or so I was told. I don't remember him, really" Pausing, she then refocused her attention. "Were you put in there after that discovery?"

He merely nodded in silent confirmation.

"Ah... but you look so young..."

"Details I do not wish to discuss."

"As I have things I do not wish to either."

The man gave a slight smile at that.

"Please tell me your name... it won't hurt, you know." Aerith asked again.

A sigh and yet another pause. "Vincent. Vincent Valentine."

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Valentine." She smiled and put a hand on Red's mane. "This is my friend and travelling companion Red Thirteen. "

"How do you do?" The beast nodded politely, but still kept a weary eye. He nodded back and moved his gaze to Aerith again.

Vincent was quiet for a few moments longer before asking a hesitant question. "Are there any more of you?"

Aerith's turn to pause before answering, "Yes..."

"But?" Vincent had picked up where she trailed off, guessing what she was trying to say.

"But... they don't know I'm down here..."

"You wanted to be the first to see what was in here?" He asked somewhat innocently, relaxing his guard a little more.

"You could say that." Aerith lowered her eyes and looked away. "I needed to get away from everyone. I needed a place to think."

"Well, this is as good a place as any to think," Vincent nodded. "But it's not the best place. It's a little on the dangerous side."

Red chuckled lightly and nudged Aerith with the side of his face. She nodded, still staring off into space. Sitting down on the cold floor, she placed her staff by her side and rested her head in her hands. "It's hard to explain, but I feel so alone," She paused and looked at Red, who was about to speak. "Yes, I know I have friends who care, but it's not like that... earlier today, I felt like my whole world came tumbling down..."

"You've come to love someone who cannot return your love?" It was a guess, but he knew that it had to be similar to the point she was trying to get to.

"Yes," She replied, looking at him sadly. "And I don't know what to do about it,"

Red looked at her intently, trying to think of the right thing to say. "Try not to think about it-"

Vincent then cut in with unintentional rudeness and a note of bitterness."That will only make it worse. I'm sorry, but when you've given your heart to someone who turns around and leaves you, it's hard not to think about it."

"You've been through that? " Aerith asked quietly.

He sighed, yet again, looking into the coffin that lay before him. "Again, that is something I do not wish to discuss,"

"But, if you don't talk about things that are bothering you, you won't feel better," She smiled understandingly. "I feel better just telling you two what I did."

If their current scene had been a manga, he would have face-faulted. However, he shook his head in disbelief. "I've never seen anyone cheer up so quickly,"

She beamed, blushed a little and stood again. "Being sad doesn't get anyone anywhere, does it now?"

Red nodded, jumped up and started towards the door. Pausing, he turned and looked at Aerith. "I'm really tired... I'm going back to the inn..."

"I'd better get some rest too... what about you, Vincent. What will become of you now?"

He couldn't answer that, really. It was too open a question. "I'll just go back to how I was before you two came."

"How can you spend so much time alone? Don't you miss outside contact?"

"It's just easier for me," Came the quiet reply, still not wanting to explain further.

Aerith stepped closer, wanting to reach for one of his hands as if to tug him along. "Why don't you come with us? I'm sure the others would like you,"

He shook his head. "Sorry." With that, he withdrew completely and climbed back into the coffin. "I just want to sleep now,"

Nodding she turned to leave. "The others will be here to bother you in the morning,"

"If they must they must." Not moving from his position, he shrugged and pulled the lid over his head.

Red looked up at Aerith and sighed. "I think he wants us to leave," She nodded and led the way out.

* * *

"PUH-LEASE let me come with you guys!" Aerith threw herself at Cloud's feet as he, Tifa and Barret prepared to head off to the Mansion.

"Jeez, Aerith. Why do you want to go so badly?" Queried the ex-SOLDIER. The other members of Avalanche looked on in question too as Aerith had never before insisted on being in the lead party.

"I... uh," She glanced at Red XIII briefly before giving a cock-and- bull explanation. "I've always had a fetish for exploring old, creepy places,"

Cid and Barret chuckled quietly, nudging each other for being perverted. Aerith stuck her tongue out at them and then turned back to Cloud with big, wide Bambi-eyes.

"Pwease?"

Yuffie rolled her eyes at the sight and laughed. Tifa and Cait Sith did the same. Cloud sighed and looked at everyone.

"Why don't we all just go, then?"

"Great idea! Let's move out, everyone!" Cid cried, swiping the key off of Cloud and leading the way outside. Aerith and Red XIII were the closest in pursuit.

Cloud blinked and looked over at Tifa, who also had stayed behind. "Did I just miss something, here?"

* * *

Inside the mansion, Cid skipped along with everyone else following. Finally, his chance to be the leader. Yippee!

After Aerith pointed the way to the secret passage, the captain turned and gave a short briefing. "Ahem . . . anyone who doesn't wish to go downstairs must report to the kitchen area and make me some tea, dammit!"

"Aye SIR!" Yuffie, Red XIII and Cait Sith scurried off into the deep recesses of the house.

"C'mon! Let's move, you slowpokes!" Cid commanded after seeing the odd trio off.

The remaining crew nodded and continued to follow his lead. Down the spiral ramp the five went, slowly and cautiously. The dragon from before was still sleeping at the bottom, except that it didn't stay asleep when everyone tried climbing over it.  
Cid's spear had jabbed into its neck when he had tried to vault over it single-handedly. The blue beast opened one eye and rolled into a standing position, staring down at the beings that had disturbed its slumber.

"Chit..." Barret looked up at it's looming form and waved aside to the girls. Cid threw the key to the secret room towards Aerith, who caught it in mid-air. "Go an' check the room! We'll hold off this guy!"

Tifa dragged Aerith her away from the already-commenced battle. Inside the room, they slammed the door behind them and took in a breath of relief.

"They'll be okay, right?"

"Of course," Tifa looked around the room once and gave a rather disappointed look. "It's all a big mess... !"

Walking up to the center coffin, she kicked it. In result, the lid fell off to the side and the resident within sat up instantly. She yelped in alarm before jumping back towards Aerith, who remained calm during the event.

"Can a person not sleep around here?" Vincent scowled and covered his ears at the high-pitched cry. "Honestly,"

Tifa was dumbfounded at that moment. Not just by what he said, but by how calm Aerith was at that moment. It puzzled the heck out of her. Before she could act further, the other party members entered the room.

"Yep yep yep... us boys still got the edge, do we not?" Cid exclaimed proudly, lighting up his a cigarette [his third that morning!] as they entered the room. The other two nodded, stopping short at the sight that lay before them.

"Who the hell?" Barret asked, staring at the dark-haired stranger.

"Beats me." Cloud and Cid replied in sync. Vincent rolled his eyes and reached for the coffin lid. Before he pulled it over his head, he looked straight at Aerith. "I shouldn't have doubted that they would come,"

Everyone turned to look at her like she was a criminal.

"Eh heh heh..."Aerith giggled nervously as she felt everyone's eyes accuse her of various things.

Cloud, however raised his eyebrow and stepped up to the coffin to slide the lid down a bit. "And who might you be?" He asked, trying to drain some info from the mysterious character.

"A former member of the Shinra corporation." Vincent stated, staring up icily at Cloud.

"Same here," Cloud volleyed back, smiling.

From there, the conversation went a bit better. Cloud revealed his past and what he knew about Sephiroth, as Vincent did the same, both realizing they had much in common.

As the two talked, everyone else fidgeted. At one point, Tifa couldn't restrain from commenting aside to Aerith. "He's pretty cute, isn't he?" The reply she received was a discreet kick.

* * *

Later in the day, after Vincent had been convinced to join the group, everyone piled on top of the Tiny Bronco and listened to Cloud's current briefing as they traveled along the seashore. The plan was for them to head to the Gold Saucer and somehow get the Keystone to the Temple of the Ancients.

"And this does what for us again, Cloud?" Yuffie asked for the umpteenth time.

"It'll enable us to get inside the Temple to get the Black Materia before Sephiroth does."

"You'd better let me come along, Cloud." Aerith stated, giving him a firm look.

"Why is it so important that you go?" Cid found himself asking aloud.

"She's an Ancient, so it's only natural that she'd want to go," Tifa stated in her defence.

"A Cetra?" Vincent murmured in disbelief.

Aerith nodded, looking off towards the horizon. An awkward silence fell over the group aboard the waterlogged airplane. The creatures and the teenager looked at each other silently, while Cloud and Barret exchanged worried glances. Cid merely lit up again as Tifa cleared her throat. For the rest of the way to the Gold Saucer, Avalanche remained silent.  
Inside the huge amusement park, the team split up five ways from Sunday. Well, almost. Yuffie, Cait Sith and Red XIII ran off together to the Wonder Square, Cloud and Tifa walked off hand-in-hand to the Gondola ride, while the others stood around trying to decide.

"Hmm... how about a round in the Battle square, boys?" Cid asked, checking his equipped materia on his current spear.

"I'll pass, thanks." Vincent nodded and disappeared through the Event Square's tunnel.

"How about you, Aerith?"

She shook her head at the remaining two. "I wouldn't want to girl it all up for you."

Cid frowned, somewhat deterred by her lack of enthusiasm.

Barret chuckled a little. "I assumed you would have gone off wit' Cloud or somethin'."

"No... it's not like that," She replied, voice suddenly very quiet.

"Suuuuuure. Just like last time, where you tried to drag him off, eh?"

Cid's eyes brightened with mischief. "Ooh! Details, my man! Gimmie details!"

Aerith sighed at the two, but couldn't help but chuckle at them gossiping like two old ladies.

* * *

Later in the that evening, after everyone had found the tram to be broken, they all clamoured into the hotel and discussed the plans for the next day. After everyone else had retired to their own rooms, Aerith found herself bored. Yuffie had not wanted to leave the girls' room, Red XIII was reading and Cait Sith had said he was busy with something important. Everyone else has mysteriously vanished.  
Vincent, in the meanwhile, sat alone in the back row of the Event Square's auditorium. Out of complete boredom he came to consider that he didn't have much to lose if he saw one completely pathetic play in his lifetime. At least it was better than sitting and listening to Cid and Barret natter on while betting on the Chocobo Races.

"Is this seat taken?" Came a soft voice. He didn't look up at who was addressing him, but he could tell who it was by their voice. He shook his head at her. "I take it boredom got the best of you, too?"

He nodded in reply, staring ahead at the stage. "..."

"Something wrong?"

Nothing really was wrong, he was in his usual thinking mode. Okay, so maybe something was wrong, but it had been that way since before he was put to sleep. "Not really. How come you're not with the others?"

She looked around, trying to find a legit excuse. "Eh, I didn't want to bother anyone." Trying to act casual, she leaned back into her seat and crossed her arms.

He looked at her flatly. "You went to Cloud's room and he wasn't there, hmm?"

Aerith looked away partly ashamed, party depressed.

"Don't get discouraged, things may change."

"This coming from the one whose whole life had been depressing?" She smiled through her sarcasm. Vincent shrugged. She laughed at him and put a hand to her face in slight embarrassment.

A moment later, the play began, starring a lucky couple that got to participate in the event. From the back row, it was hard to see, but one of the two had a distinct hairstyle.

"Hey! That's Cloud!"

"And there's Tifa too," He confirmed, after the 'princess' of the play appeared with the mighty red dragon.

The play went on rather smoothly, despite Cloud making an ass of himself onstage. The play ended with Tifa getting really mad, slapping him and practically killing the person inside the dragon suit.

"Oh my, this is an unusually strong princess," The narrator voiced, trying to cover up the folly. "Um... so from that day forward, the princess became independent and lived happily ever after. The end. Phew..."

The two in the back row blinked in surprise at how the play had ended.

"That was... " She began.

" ...Interesting," He finished. The crowd or what was left of it began to leave. Vincent stood up but was suddenly pulled back down into his seat.

"Leaving so soon?" She asked when he looked at her oddly. He nodded, stating that he was still bored out of his mind. "Um... could you accompany me tonight? ...It's not a date or anything,"

"No harm in that, I suppose."

At the Wonder Square, they split up and tackled the game rooms. Yuffie was already there, participating in a dance competition in the center of the first room. Aerith waved at her before heading to the 'Super Dunk' basketball game. It took her several tries and 600 gil before she finally got the hang of it. Vincent left her side for a minute and returned with a small stuffed Mog doll in his hands. She looked at it questioningly.

"It got in the way of something I was trying to get in the crane game. Here." With that, he handed it to her.

With the GP they both had won at the square, they then agreed to visit the Chocobo Square next. Aerith placed a bet on the C level Circuit, while her escort placed a bet on the B level. She lost her bet, but he won his.

"Whoo! I won!" He did a little dance, pausing in the middle of it. He tugged at his collar nervously and went to exchange his ticket for the item he won.

"Heh heh heh..."

"What now? And why do you and Tifa keep doing that laugh?"

"You don't seem so bored now." She nudged him. "And we usually do it to bug Barret."

From there, they went to the Battle Square, both losing their matches to the infamous Ghost Ship. It had been humiliating, but none the less fun. They then decided to try the Speed Square Attraction, in which they scored lousy, but enjoyed the roller coaster element of it.

"Whew... that was fun," Aerith tried to catch her breath, as she had truthfully been a little scared of the ride.

Vincent shrugged while stating that it hadn't been to bad. However, his neck began to hurt as an after-effect of the gravity force of the ride.

"Okay! Now the gondola!"

"..."

"Oh, come on! It'll give your heart a break."

"What are you insinuating?"

She laughed timidly and gave a playful tug at his arm. "Nothing at all. Let's go!" When they arrived at the Round Square, she huffed as she saw the line-up. "Figures."

"Let's just forget about this one," Her company suggested, turning to leave.

"Oh no you don't." She grabbed his arm and made him stay in line. "You haven't even seen how cool this attraction is. The scenery is completely breath-taking."

"Really?" He asked, a little intrigued. Great vantages had always been something of interest to him.

"Yeah." Aerith nodded, beaming. After a few more minutes of waiting, she turned back to him. "So... what's your history?"

"I guess I'll have to tell someone sooner or later," He sighed, looking around.

It was a little chilly in the open square and now he wanted to kick himself for leaving his cloak back at the hotel. He explained in short detail about his life as a Turk, how he had tried to intervene in the Jenova project and how he had become what he was now. Aerith nodded, staying silent through the whole story. They neared the end of the line and were ushered into an empty gondola.

"I've had problems like that too, I suppose. Professor Hojo hasn't made my life easy, either." She then explained her whole past. Being experimented on as a child, escaping the lab and how she came to join Avalanche.

It was Vincent's turn to nod, a small smile escaping his lips. "I don't feel so misunderstood anymore."

"Same here. Red has also been a research specimen of Hojo's at one point." She then explained what happened inside the Shinra building when she had been captured.

He listened intently, but couldn't help but laugh bitterly when she ended the story. "What a fool. What could ever make him think a human and a beast would breed?"

The flower girl blushed at the thought.

Vincent became deathly serious again. "But then... after that, you all found out about Sephiroth, am I not right?"

"Yes. It was horrible to see such a bloody scene all around us. And the atmosphere was so eerie... it was almost frightening. If I hadn't been with the others, I probably would have gone mad. I hope I never experience that again..."

Vincent nodded and stayed silent for the rest of the ride.

"Thanks . . . I had a really nice time." Aerith smiled, as she and her escort returned to the hotel.

"I haven't had that much fun in years. Literally." Vincent replied quietly, yet honestly.

"Really?" She asked in surprise, stopping at her door. "You looked quite bored to me."

"Honestly, a dead person would have found that fun."

She shrugged, not thinking of a good reply to that.

"Keep in mind that my emotions seem to have vanished into thin air. Spending a good part of your life asleep can do that to you."

"I'll keep that in mind." She turned and opened her door a crack before pausing and turning back.

"Vincent, I'm glad that you took the time to try to understand me a little better. . . Good night," Quickly, she kissed his cheek and disappeared into her room. Unfazed, he returned to his room and sat down by the window. Cid and Barret watched him closely, looking for an excuse to harass him for coming in so late.

"Well well well... if it isn't Mr. Valentino! Heh!"

He turned and raised an eyebrow at the pilot. "Hmm?"

Barrett laughed and pointed at him in accusation. "We know you were out puttin' the moves on Aerith."

"Wha-? I was not putting any moves anywhere."

Cid whispered aside to his poker buddy. "Not before she dragged him on to the gondola ride, eh?" The other snickered.

"..." Fed up, Vincent decided to turn in for the night.

* * *

The following morning Avalanche regrouped on the main floor of the hotel, discussing their plan of action. Everyone was found to be sneaking evil glares at Cait Sith for handing the Keystone over to Tseng of the Turks.

"I don't care what you say," Aerith piped up when it was time for the exploration party to be made. "I'm going to the Temple of the Ancients, Cloud. I have to!"

"Fine," He nodded, being his usual flexible self. "So who else should accompany us? Hmm... Ti-"

Aerith nudged him before he could finish. "I don't recommend that," She whispered. "You want to put up with two potentially cranky women?"

Cloud sighed. "Give us a second," He stated and pulled her aside from the group. "What about Yuffie then?"

"I think she'd offend the spirits" She didn't mean that, really, but she didn't want to have to mother the youngster this time.

"Barret?"

"Um... he wouldn't appreciate the scenery, I'm guessing." Another lie.

Cloud grew a little desperate. "Cid?"

"Are you kidding?" She thought Cid was funny, but...

"How about Vincent, then?"

Acting like she was contemplating the idea, she paused a moment. "Well, I suppose his alertness could come in handy."

"All right then. " Cloud piped up to the rest of the group. "I've decided to choose Vincent as our third member."

Everyone else glared at the caped man and groaned in disappointment. He in turn glared icily at Aerith, which she laughed off nervously.

* * *

After conquoring the maze-traversing exploits of the temple and the sacrifice of Caith Sith's 'body' to obtain the Black Materia, Cloud went near-berserk.

"...!" Vincent jumped down into the pit that had been the Temple of the Ancients mere moments ago. "Cloud!"

The spiky-haired man didn't reply, acting possessed by some great force, having already knocked Aerith unconscious.

Taking desperate measurers, the Ex-Turk knocked Cloud for a loop with his claw.

* * *

When Aerith's mind finally swam back into consciousness, the migraine she had was beyond comprehension. She had been out for nearly a day with a bandaged head and a swollen ankle. Whoever had bandaged her had wrapped the cloth over her eyes, and for a split second she thought that that she was blind. That thought aside, she moved to sit up but smacked against something hard. A quiet curse was uttered, and she realized she had banged heads with someone who had been leaning over her.

After a short moment of wailing and clutching her ringing head, she calmed herself and was able to squeak out, "Stuck with being the medic, hmm?"

"It's my watch." Her caregiver stated plainly, moving to change the dressings on her head. "Yuffie has no idea how to administer first aid."

"Where are we?"

"Gongaga. Cloud's in the inn recovering and we're in a large tent Barret managed to find."

"Ah. You must have ploughed him but good," She relaxed a little, but tensed up to the new pain that shot through her head as a lesser medicine was applied to her head wound. "Ouch..."

"This one stings a bit,"

"Eh. I'm a big girl." She smiled, falling silent again for a moment. "What time is it?"

"Just after midnight." The other finished dressing her wound before leaning back into the chair by the cot. "You'd better go back to sleep,"

She moved to stand on her feet as if to leave the tent. "No... I can't! I have to stop Sephiroth from summoning Meteor! I -" Her head began to ache so badly, she fell to the floor. "Maybe in the morning..."

"Without taking time to recover properly, how do you expect to do that?" Her attendant helped her up off the floor and back into her makeshift bed. "Direct action at this point wouldn't be wise. We'll all have to come up with a plan,"

"I..."

"- Shh. Just get some rest."

"But Vin-"

He put a finger to her lips to silence her. "Worry about that later. Go to sleep."

Aerith nodded sadly. She then confessed how scared she would have been if he had not been there when she had awoken. A sigh escaped Vincent as he lay down on his sleeping bag at the other end of the tent. He didn't know what to say to that. He didn't know if he really should reply to that.

"Thanks for being here," The other smiled, understanding what he was thinking.

She knew she wouldn't be able to sneak out on him while he was on watch, asleep or not. She waited patiently until he presumably excused himself for 'privy' matters. Silently gathering a few things into her backpack, she mentally prepared herself for the trip ahead. To leave her friends, to leave everything behind... knowing that her mission might very well be the end of her. She hated to do it, but it wasn't just for her, it was for them and for everyone else on the planet. Not looking back, she grabbed her Princess Guard and left for her far-away destination.

* * *

Vincent lazily made his way back to the army tent camped out back of the inn, carrying two trays of food he had procured for himself and his patient. He hadn't been gone too long, personal hygeine rituals nonwithstanding. Perhaps twenty minutes had been spent checking up on Cloud, and perhaps even longer trying to duck out of awkward conversation topics with the other guys, ...Regardless, he was strangely content for the moment.

At least until he returned to the vacant tent. He cursed quietly to himself, figuring that he should have taken into account the possibility of her going on ahead. Thinking fast, he grabbed his own things and left a note on the outside of the tent for the others to find.  
A few hours down the road, Vincent found himself in Costa Del Sol. To his luck, an excavation team was preparing to leave for the Northern Continent that day. To prove even better luck, they offered to take him across with them. For a small price, of course. The journey itself was going to take a day, but that suited him fine. Along the way, he managed to find out that another team had headed out to the excavation site a few hours before them. Unfortunately, the circumstances that now applied brought on a whole new wave of guilt over him.

Arriving at the destination the following afternoon, Vincent thanked the crew and made a hasty retreat for the entrance to the Sleeping Forest. Aerith had recently activated the path through it, he presumed. However, the time limit before it was to disappear was shortening rapidly. Hurrying along, he barely noticed the beauty of the ancient forest, nor the materia frolicking about. His next obstacle was to make his way down the hillside into the City of the Ancients. It was a long way down, but he managed to tackle the terrain with ease.

"Aerith... where are you?" He paused at the fork in the road at the entrance to the City. Closing his eyes, he concentrated, trying to sense her presence. Nothing, except a sudden cold chill washed over him. He could feel the presence of J-E-N-O-V-A cells. Sephiroth was already here? Hurrying, Vincent moved towards the large structure in the middle of the city. At the entrance to the Capital he peered down the opened stairwell to see a flash of pink disappear into a small, roofed shelter.

"Aerith!" He called, running down the stairs as fast as he could. At the bottom he stopped to catch his breath, watching her step into view. Her eyes seemed dark, not bright and cheery like they had been before.

"You... you aren't the one who was to come!" She spoke, clearly in a trance. "The other subject was to follow," She turned and started for the pillars before the shining alter above the water.

"What are you saying?" Vincent asked, reaching out to stop her. She turned sharply and glared at him, casting Stop in his general direction. "...?"

"Don't interfere!" Suddenly, her eyes became mako-blue and the soft brown of her hair leached away into a silvery white. Her form became that of Sephiroth's.

"S-Sephiroth?"

The 1st Class Soldier smiled wickedly, swiftly relieving Quicksilver from Vincent's holster and throwing it into the water. He paused and looked him over once. "Do I know you? You seem familiar?" He paused again, then laughed. "Oh, I see. You've got some of mother in you too..."

"..."

"Don't glare at me like that," He put a hand on Vincent's face, letting his own stare burn into the others'.

"Where's Aerith?"

"The half-breed Ancient? She's right under your nose." With that, Sephiroth snapped a finger.

A green mist enveloped the altar and disappeared, revealing a rather ghostly-looking Aerith praying for Holy. Another simple illusion woven by the Soldier's magic abilities.

"Didn't expect that, now did you?" The 'son' of Jenova turned to leave, looking over his shoulder back briefly. "Oh, and don't bother trying to snap her out of her trance. She's no longer part of this material plain."

That said, he teleported away, only to lie in wait for his chance to strike down the Cetra.

"...Now what do I do?" Vincent tried to wriggle, wiggle, shimmy, shake, ANYTHING, in an attempt to wear out the spell cast on him. No dice. "Damn!" He whispered in frustration. He debated screaming like a lunatic for help, but that wouldn't be like him at all...

Suddenly, up above, he heard a familiar voice call out. "Cloud! This way!" It was Yuffie. A moment later, she, the ex-soldier and Red XIII came barrelling down the glass steps.

"What happened?" Cloud moved to his side, noticing that he was bound by a 'Stop' spell to which he negated the effects appropriately.

In truth, Vincent was relieved, but he was also upset that he had been fooled by Sephiroth's illusions. "Long story."

"Hey, she looks like a ghost!" The young ninja stated, looking up at the altar.

"She's praying for Holy, Yuffie. The prayers of a Cetra are the only thing that can summon the cleansing force," Red informed her while gazing upward at the Ancient.

"We can't be too careful if Sephiroth is around," Cloud muttered quietly. "

"Find my gun and we'll be fine," Came a flat response.

"Oh! Speaking of that... I forgot to give this to you." He handed over a slightly better handgun with the title 'Peacemaker' engraved on the side.

"Perfect." He deadpanned, but nodded in thanks before looking over the gun.

Meanwhile, Cloud started up towards the pillars before anyone could stop him. "Aerith..." The ex-soldier couldn't fight the manipulative urge to raise his sword above his head to strike her...

"Cloud! Stop!" Vincent called, leaping up to stand in his way. Cloud idn't stop, bringing his sword down upon his comrade before him. "Ugh!... Damn..."

The sword had gone down on Vincent's left side, cracking the metal guard he had beneath his cloak. His shoulder throbbed with pain as blood began to ooze, the wound itself caused by the reminant shards of the armor.

"Huh?" Cloud shook his head and realized what had happened. "Oh, god! Vincent!" He dropped his sword and caught him, sinking to his knees to support him. "I... I couldn't... I'm sorry!"

"It's okay... " He managed to mutter, glancing back at Aerith's serene face. The eyes of the Ancient before them opened slowly, tiredly. She gasped silently at the sight before her, trying to question Cloud but no words came from her mouth,

"I can explain -" He stopped. Sephiroth appeared before them with his Masamune brandished.

"All part of my perfect plan to eliminate you and destroy Cloud from the inside, silly girl. And you! You who has some of mother's cells within... you betrayed her! I'll destroy you when I'm done with the Cetra!"

He raised the long blade and prepared to run Aerith through as planned. Suddenly, a loud shot exploded from Vincent's gun as he quickly drew it and braced himself against Cloud. Sephiroth stared in disbelief as he looked at the smoking hole in his chest. Dropping his sword on the ground, he fell to his knees before disappearing. That wasn't the end of the threat, however. Jenova-Death revealed herself to finish what the Sephiroth image had failed to do. Cloud got up and grabbed his sword; Yuffie and Red leapt in to help him fight. Aerith cast Fury Brand on them before fainting from exhaustion.

"Whoo! Let's rock!" Yuffie cried, letting loose her Greased Lightning limit.

Red howled excitedly, using his turn to try out his new Blood Fang limit. Cloud, sent forth his Blade Beam when it was his turn. Jenova countered to freeze them solid, but the ninja had wisely equipped the newly found Aurora Armlet before the battle had begun. The battle waged on until the three emerged victorious. Yuffie hummed the victory fanfare and turned back to their fallen comrades.

"We have to get them out of here. . ." Red pointed out, noticing that the injured Vincent trying to stand on his own. Yuffie imposed herself to Vincent, insisting that she help him. He sighed and let her support him as they walked onward.

"Right." Cloud took the liberty to pick Aerith up in his arms and led the way. As he stepped down the pillars, the ribbon in the girl's hair loosened and fell away as did Holy. "Oops..."

Red paced himself behind them, thinking about Holy. "I think it will be safe there. I feel that... it belongs here. Maybe we still have a chance at saving the planet!"

* * *

"Ho ho hoo... Really, Vincent, you should rest with that injury of yours needing to heal. Trust me, I'll watch over her. She'll still be here when you wake up. Don't worry."

Vincent let a very slight smile show. "She wasn't there the last time I returned,"

Leaving Bugenhagen to study the now comatose Aerith, he headed down the hallway to the inn. The elder had graciously offered his room under the observatory as a recovery room for the Cetra. Nanaki passed him in the hall on his way to report to Bugen. The beast entered his room quietly and padded up to the floating being.

"Is it a coma or a trance, Grandfather?"

"Hmm..." The elder studied her a bit longer, tracing the mysterious aura that was surrounding her. "It seems that she's connected to Holy. I believe that her spirit alone is helping control the rate at which it gains power."

"Then she'll remain inanimate until Meteor strikes?"

"Possibly,"

Red sat on his haunches and looked at the girl sadly. "It's been three days since I last heard from everyone. I hope they're all right..."

All the while, Vincent entered his reserved room and plopped down on the bed after whipping his ruined cloak off. He hadn't let on to anyone that he'd been injured, being independent if not stubborn. He was a fast healer however, thanks to the Jenova cells within his bloodstream. He had offered to take Aerith to Cosmo Canyon with a polite offer of accompaniment from Red XIII. The two days travelling to the canyon had been stressful, even more so since he had to carry Aerith along like a backpack.

"What if this all were a dream?" He pondered to himself, staring at the ceiling of the quickly darkening room. "I wonder if it's possible to dream while in a dream. Could I awake from this if it were? Maybe I'm still in Nibelheim, sleeping away in that coffin,"

Weeks went by and Aerith did not regain her consciousness. After the first few days, she had been moved to a medical clinic near the inn to be kept under constant care. As time progressed, many events came to pass. Weapon had been released from the crater, Tifa and Barret had narrowly escaped execution in Junon, Cid had regained the Highwind to his possession, Cloud had been lost then found again, and the rumours about big materia were proven to be true.

Incredibly bored, Vincent spent his time reading from the texts that the Elders had kept for generations. Naturally, he had to obtain special permission to read such valuable documents. There was so much to learn about the planet and about the Cetra. At one point during his readings, Red had presented him with a mystery package. It was a grey trench coat to replace his tattered crimson cloak. He was rather pleased with the gift as looking like a human chilli pepper was no longer an option.

Nanaki, on the other hand left the canyon every now and then, whenever the remainder of Avalanche called for his help. At one point in the journey, Cloud and his party of Yuffie and Cid paid a short visit to Cosmo Canyon. The purpose of the call was merely to stash the four large materia in the observatory, since they had gone through numerous perils to get all of them. To lose them now was not an option.

Yuffie, having no idea where the clinic was, managed to track down Vincent, who was by the materia shop. Tugging childishly on his sleeve she looked up at him with the cutest Bambi-eyes she could muster.

"Vinny," she pouted, knowing he hated to be called that. "Could you take me to see her? Please?"

He sighed and put down the book he had been reading. "All right." He paused and grabbed one of her arms firmly but gently. "Promise you'll be quiet," It wasn't a question, more like a statement.

"Promise!" The ninja chimed and skipped down the hall after him.

* * *

Days, weeks, the dream never seemed to end...

Aerith knew her spirit was within Holy, yet she wasn't sure where her body was. She wondered from time to time if everyone had mistaken her for dead and had... oh, she'd best not think about that now.

The link between her and the magic power of her ancestors was about to be broken. Holy didn't need her support anymore, at least for now.

"I... I hope I'll be able to see everyone again before..."

* * *

It was roughly two months after the incident at the Ancient's Capital and Vincent was quietly sitting at the top of the observatory when he received a call from Cloud. It was a mega-update for him, but he honestly didn't mind talking to someone who wasn't in the Canyon. It made things a bit more interesting. Even though Cloud droned on about the planned mission into Midgar, as well as the possible death of Rufus ShinRa, he still listened intently. He was also informed about the demise of Professor Hojo. Cloud expressed his apologies for having to dispose of the scientist without his assistance. Vincent then explained to him that it didn't really matter, had he been there or not. Nothing he could have done would have equalled revenge or his own atonement.

"All right, that just about covers our report. How are things in the canyon?"

"Same as usual,"

A pause came from the other person. "I see. Well, I'm sure she'll be up and about soon," Another pause, as if he was listening to someone else for a moment. A laugh followed soon after. "Oh, everyone sends their love!"

No response was made to the light touch of sarcasm in Cloud's voice.

"Aw, come on! Lighten up!" He laughed again.

The conversation ended soon afterwards, leaving Vincent to stare off into the night sky without anyone at all to converse with. True, it was rather late, but there was always at least one person around.

"How come you're up so late?" A soft voice sounded from behind him. He turned, forcing himself not to let his jaw drop in surprise.

"Wha-" The other put a finger to his lips to silence him. He thought about her lack of reasoning for a moment and then nodded understandingly while his company sat next to him. "How are you feeling?"

"Drained," Aerith confessed, shivering slightly in the night air. "How long have I been 'gone'?"

"Almost two months." Vincent replied, removing his jacket and draping it over her shoulders.

"Thanks," She smiled weakly, snuggling into the warmth of the neutral garment. "Two months? Wow." She paused, looking away. "I managed to tear myself away from Holy for just long enough to become strong again... strong enough to guide it." She paused again, looking at him for a second before looking into the sky. "I gave too much of my energy to the summoning of that magic, so I came back for a bit in case I..."

Vincent looked at her for a long while before trying to say anything to her statement. Although, nothing proper came to mind.

Aerith sensed that in his pause.

"Oh, don't feel like you have to say something. It doesn't matter. I've already written a note for my mother and to all my friends,"

"Do you really think this is the end?" The question was a little cold, but it was all he could muster.

"I'm not a strong person, Vincent..."

He shook his head in disbelief. "I haven't met anyone who lives for now quite like you do. You have a strong spirit and you know it."

Aerith looked straight at him, letting a sly smile escape her lips. "I just wanted to hear that from someone who matters,"

Vincent raised an eyebrow as he realized he had been manipulated into complementing her. A half-aggravated sigh was let loose before he muttered a retort. "Clever,"

Still thoroughly chilled, she wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled closer to him. Although a little puzzled by her action he did nothing more that make a small sound of protest. She looked up at him, noting his sudden lack of response.

"Oh!" Blushing, she turned away from him. "Sorry... I'm just really cold."

"...It's all right." If he weren't so cold himself, he would have forced himself to smile. A long pause followed as the two looked at the vast sky before them, every little star shining with utmost brilliance.

"Did you ever get to look at the stars with her?"

He paused for a bit before replying. "Only once. It didn't help that we had our little disagreement that same night."

"I'm sorry to hear that,"

He nodded, thinking about his past again. "Did you ever look at the stars with your first love?"

It was now Aerith's turn to pause. "We never really saw each other that much. He was always away on special missions and such. But then, it wouldn't have mattered! You can't see the stars in the slums of Midgar," She sighed again and rested her head on his shoulder.

"What would everyone think if they saw us now, hmm?"

Vincent didn't make any attempt to reply to that, save for rolling his eyes.

"You don't have to be so serious about it." She elbowed him playfully even though she hadn't witnessed what he had done. She just naturally assumed he was going to do something of the similar sort.

"I was just kidding around,"

"..."

"What? I'm supposed to be sombre because I'm dying?"

"I didn't say that,"

"No, but thought it. You're wondering how I can be positive at this time in my life."

"It may have crossed my mind,"

"Cute." Leaning away from him, Aerith crossed her arms and looked at him in a less-than-pleased way.

"Look, my life has been harsh for as long as I can remember. The only way I've survived this long was hoping that the future would be better..." Pausing, her expression became a determined look.

"I'm running at the end of my rope of sanity."

"You're tired of always being disappointed in what the future holds for you and those you care for," Vincent placed a hand on her shoulder and nodded understandingly. "And I know that you realise that there is no reason to give up hope."

She felt a little better about herself now. Placing a hand over his, she smiled. "I-I know we haven't known each other that long but your friendship means so much to me,"

He nodded again, still looking at her passively. "Why don't we continue talking inside?"

Aerith nodded at him and rose to her feet, allowing him to escort her towards the Inn.

* * *

The following morning, Cloud led his current party up the grand stone steps that led into Cosmo Canyon. Tifa and Cid followed close behind, somewhat miffed by the solemn air that hung in the air.

"Cloud, are you sure that's what he told you?"

The young ex-soldier paused briefly, not looking back at her. "That's what he said. But I still don't get why he didn't want everyone to come at once..."

"Maybe the gal just wants to deal with a few people at a time,"

Cid added quietly. It was obvious that he had been upset by the news of Aerith's new fate.

"It's hard to say things to a crowd of people at a time like this,"

Tifa turned and patted the pilot's back. "I hear you, Cid. We all feel the same."

"Yeah, I know," He sighed, hanging his head.

"Well, let's keep going. It will get harder before it'll be easier." Cloud stated, continuing up the stairway. "I'll bring the others by later..."

Vincent's eyes fluttered open as he heard a loud knocking on the door of his suite. He rubbed his eyes and flopped off the couch to make his way to the door. Opening it, he immediately found himself surrounded by three people he knew fairly well.

"He-ey... getting some stubble there, ol' boy!" Cid laughed, patting the side of his face jokingly.

Tifa giggled a little before saying anything. "How's our former Turk?"

"Alive," He stated, giving a subtle wink that only she caught.

Cloud put a hand on Vincent's shoulder and he shook his head. "Still as sarcastic as ever, hmm?"

"Always."

The three newcomers laughed heartily, knowing their friend was still the same as ever. Thank the Lifestream.

"Hey... when did you all get here?" A voice sounded from behind the small group. Everyone turned around to face Aerith, who was still wearing the grey trench coat over her pink dress. Tifa looked surprised for a moment then gave a sly look.

"Oh-h? The question should be what you're doing in here?"

Aerith poked the other woman playfully. "Not what you think. I fell asleep while we were talking,"

The other didn't reply as her raised eyebrow was enough of a response. Cloud and Cid chuckled lightly while nudging Vincent approvingly. Tifa rolled her eyes and grabbed Aerith's hand, dragging her out of the room for some serious girl talk. After they had disappeared from sight, the three men sat themselves down for a serious conversation.

"So how long do you figure, Vincent?" Cloud asked quietly.

"A day at the least." He replied, just as quiet.

Cid lit up a cigarette and looked at the two. "What should we do, then?"

Cloud shrugged. "Well... she'd want to party with her friends and be with someone special one last time,"

"Amen to that!" The pilot smirked.

"There's a slight problem, Cloud." Vincent had put a finger to his chin in thought.

"Hmm? What?" The ex-soldier blinked.

Cid stared ahead blankly for a bit before reality hit him like a speeding bus.

"You spikey-haired dork, don't you know what the problem is with that? She's got a thing for a taken man. That throws a wrench in the works."

Cloud blushed, feeling quite stupid that he had forgotten about Aerith's past crush on him. "I could have sworn she'd gotten over me,"

"Mmm, no." Vincent stated plainly.

"How do you know?" Both blonds asked in unison.

The other one sighed before spilling that it was just. pure. obvious.

Blushing a little, Cloud fumbled for a topic change. "Yes, well... anyway let's just think of something to make this solemn situation a little better."

* * *

"So c'mon, Aer! Give me the details!"

"Teef, I told you. Nothing happened."

"Don't be so modest. You can tell me."

"You're a royal pain sometimes, you know that?" Aerith laughed and looked down into her coffee cup. "And besides. A lady shouldn't discuss her intimate relations."

"I know," Tifa smiled and poked a fork at the rubbery eggs that had come with her breakfast special. "Not that there's anything intimate to tell, right?"

"Exactly," the other nodded. "We're just friends."

"Hey, ladies..." Cloud stepped up to the table and smiled as he shamelessly interrupted the girl's conversation. "Sorry, but could I steal Aerith for a moment, Teef?"

"Sure," She nodded, leaning back in her chair.

"We have to talk, Aerith."

"Uh..." Giving Tifa a confused look, she got out of her chair and followed Cloud out of the building. "What's this all about?"

He kept his back turned to her as he sighed and crossed his arms in thought. "I have some serious things to discuss with you... regarding the past and the present. The future is also at question, however..."

She nodded, still slightly puzzled. Beating around the bush certainly wasn't helping.

"Aerith... God, this is hard to ask." He paused and faced her, holding his breath after asking her the question, "How do you want to, well... spend your... last few days?"

She thought about it for a few moments before responding. "With all of my friends. That's all I could ever want."

Cloud nodded slowly, absorbing what she had said. He exhaled in great relief. "That answers a few of my questions then,"

"Good... Wait a sec. You only asked me one."

"...It's a secret."

"Why can't you tell me?"

He sighed, not really wanting to make a mess of things that weren't ready to surface. He calmly explained to her that he was sorry that he had hurt her by not realizing her former crush on him - then jumped to telling her that he thought she should follow through on her apparent 'fascination' with Vincent. When he finished speaking his piece, he couldn't help but chuckle at the redness of her cheeks.

"...You won't tell anyone?" Her hands flew to her face as she tried to hide the embarrassed look therein.

"Ha, practically everyone else is aware of it. It's your job to tell the one who's supposed to know."

"I know I should... but he's got someone else on his mind."

Smiling, Cloud put a hand on her shoulder. "Well... just follow your heart, Aerith."

She smiled back and gave him a hug. "Thank you, that means a lot."

"Ahem," Tifa coughed, standing at the doorway of the restaurant. However, she winked playfully when the two turned to face her.

"Cloud, don't you have somewhere else to be? Aerith and I were having a private discussion before you stole her away."

"Oh yes, save me Tifa!" Aerith laughed, giving a dramatic pose.

"Never fear, I shall save you from this... this... thing!" She strode up to Cloud, stood on her tip-toes, trying to look intimidating.

"Thing?" He laughed, poking her nose. "Why Sir Tifa, I am the fearsome red dragon!"

The three of them laughed at their own little fantasy drama while passers-by looked on weird expressions crossing their faces. Not caring in the slightest, they piled back into the restaurant and continued on in a normal, everyday manner.

* * *

Vincent sighed to himself as he watched the night stars once again appear slowly on the dark blue canvas that also know as the night sky. It was a much warmer night than it had been a few days ago, much to his relief but he still wished to wear his coat. It served well against the slightly chilly wind that blew around the top of the observatory.

"I sense a deja-vous, here." Aerith climbed up the ladder from the floor below and stood at the railing to his left.

"Hmm. Yes." He muttered, not taking his gaze off the sky for very long.

"Something wrong?"

"No," He paused and glanced at her a little longer this time. "You?"

"...I've reached my final hour,"

"Already?"

Sadly, she nodded in reply. "I've already talked to everyone else. They're all okay with it and they're convinced I'll make it out of this alive."

"But you don't seem as sure," Vincent turned, keeping steady eye contact with her. "You know the chances are slim,"

"Yes," She clasped her hands over her chest and looked up at the stars. "Say... how would you spend the last little while of your life? Just out of curiosity."

He thought about it for a moment... thinking that he'd like to spend it with Lucrecia, if possible, even just talking to her - or finding out where she had been buried. No, wait... she had Jenova in her. She couldn't have really died... could she?

"I would probably spend it with someone I care for."

"Ah, well... that's what I'm doing now." She looked at him, her mouth smiling but her eyes betrayed sadness.

"..."

"I knew you wouldn't say anything to that."

"... Aerith," He placed a hand on her shoulder and looked at her almost pitifully. "You know I'm stuck on another."

"I-I know. And I respect that..." Her expression fell away to hurt as she continued on with reason.

"But... please, just let me tell you what I need to... and you don't have to think twice about it." She stepped forward, wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder.

He sighed, not completing the embrace. "That isn't really fair to me,"

"I know, and I'm sorry..." She suddenly started to cry, her tears falling on to his coat. "But just let this dying girl have a moment of peace in the comfort of your arms. At least for a minute,"

Again, he didn't reply with words. In response, though, he did complete the hug and held on to her for a while.

"Thank you..." After some time, she backed away and headed towards the ladder. "I'm sorry to have burdened you further,"

"...It's all right." He took a step towards her, almost reaching out to stop her from going. "I'm sorry I upset you."

She smiled, drying her eyes with the sleeve of her sweater. "You didn't upset me. Even though I have this fate to meet, I'm glad I met you." With that, she handed over the stuffed Mog doll he had given her just a few weeks before. With a smile, she left his side and made her way back to her room and final resting place. The rest of Avalanche [Minus Vincent, who was still sulking outside] peeked in on her, as she hopped on to the hospital bed and lay back, awaiting Holy to accept her spiritual force once again.

Tifa and Yuffie braved their emotions to enter the room proper and attend to their friend's comfort by fluffing her pillow and tucking her into bed.

_"Everyone... no matter what happens,"_ She thought as she looked over at her friends, smiling sadly._ "I'm glad to have met you all."_ Closing her eyes, she clasped her hands over her chest and let herself lose consciousness...

* * *

Bugenhagen allowed no one to visit Aerith's room that night, save letting Nanaki take a shift to watch over her as the nurse took a short nap. Even throughout the night, Aerith's comatose-like state was still showing vital signs of life - but no one knew for how much longer.

"From what the nurse tells me... I'd give Aerith about a week before she slips away from us completely," Red explained at the breakfast table later that morning. "I hope she's wrong in her estimate, though."

Everyone nodded simultaneously in agreement with the orange beast.

"I hope she'll make it through..." Yuffie sighed, toying with her food.

"...Dammit! I can't eat when I'm depressed. I'm going for a walk," Cid got up and left the table abruptly. Cait Sith stated the same and left too.

"I wonder what it's like inside Holy?" Tifa mused, staring into her glass of orange juice. "God... why do the good people always end up sacrificing themselves for this world?"

"They wouldn't be good if they didn't, now would they?" Vincent muttered aloud, crossing his arms as a sign of refusing his breakfast.

A long moment of silence fell over the table, everyone avoiding contact with everyone else.

Cloud finally spoke up after a while, deciding to be the first to move on. "Okay, guys. I know we have a friend who's in critical condition but we still have to keep on task with our main objective."

"Who'll go?" Red asked, looking at him oddly.

"Everyone! Why do ya think we're all here?" Barret exclaimed gruffly.

"Even him?" Yuffie motioned across the table towards Vincent.

"I don't -"

"I don't care. You're part of this team and you're going to come with us. Besides, there's something you have to see..."

* * *

Cloud and Vincent climbed down the Highwind's retractable ladder over a small, secluded lake in a tiny mountain range North of Cosmo Canyon. A large waterfall fell down one of the mountains, making the surrounding air very moist. As the blond led the way behind the waterfall, Vincent couldn't help but feel that this place was somehow familiar...

"Vincent..." a voice echoed as the two entered the cave.

The one who was called looked towards the back of the cavern and gasped. "...Lu- ... Lucrecia?"

Cloud paced back and forth on the main deck of the Highwind, waiting for Vincent to return. He had been in the Crystalline cave for well over an hour... with what was left of Lucrecia.

If that even was her, and not just a confused Jenova clone with her memories. Kind of like he had been... but then... he wasn't an actual clone... yet Jenova had messed him up all the same. And so many others... Gods... so many others. Even Vincent himself.

Suddenly, he turned to see the ex-Turk scale the rope ladder, an apparent look of depression on his pale face. Contrary to his usual blank look.

"... Vincent? You all right...?"

"I... I don't... know. All this time I've wished to speak with Lucrecia again... and... I had no idea what to say..." His voice quivered slightly as he spoke. He slumped to his knees and crossed his arms over his chest, gripping his shoulders fiercely.

"She wouldn't even let me get close to her... oh, beautiful Lucrecia... she wouldn't even let me comfort her..."

Cloud didn't know what to say, so instead he just reacted, kneeling next to his comrade and patting his back in support.

"Come, let's get you inside. You need rest."

"That I do, but reality is what I need the rest from."

He nodded and escorted him inside. "I feel that way too at times, but there's nothing I can do about that. I tell myself I have to go on, because there is no other way. Know what I mean?"

The other nodded now, and looked him in the eye. "Nice to know I'm... not alone."

"You haven't been. Not since Aerith found you... So don't you forget that,"

"...I-I won't."

* * *

After the longer-than-expected stop-over, and then the sudden sad news from Bugen that Aerith had completely faded from their physical plane, Avalanche was eager to get going. And were very eager to hand Sephiroth's ass to him on a silver platter. Well, maybe a little eager. Okay, so some members were a little scared.

Cait Sith fearfully clung to Yuffie, who had an iron grip on Nanaki, as the ship started its decent into the upper part of the Northern Crater. The three speculated about what monstrosities they might run into on the way down, when Cloud stated that they were all going in on foot. Cid puffed on two cigarettes as he fathomed his own ideas of what was down in the darkness of the abyss below them. Tifa chewed her nails to fight the nervous chill that rose up her spine, as Barret rubbed the top of his gun arm, letting himself be calmed as if the cold steel implant was a soft security blanket. Cloud and Vincent appeared unaffected. That is, until a weird expression flew across Cloud's face and he mad-dashed for the bathroom. Vincent blinked, then unbuttoned the top latch of his cloak to reveal the worried frown on his face.

Everyone was scared...

But they were ready to fight for the planet, whatever the cost.

BizarroSephiroth shuddered violently as it disappeared in a blinding red light. It had taken the whole group a while to take the damn thing down piece by piece. Cloud's party took the most damage, but it's how they had wanted it. Cloud felt he really had nothing to lose; save for his dignity, Barret knew that Marlene was in good hands and he had told her to be strong in case he didn't come back, whilst Vincent had nothing left to believe in... his Lucrecia was truly dead; as was the man who wrought his current existence upon him. Cid, Tifa, Yuffie, Cait Sith and Red XIII were thought by the trio to have something to live for, thus they happily retreated from the scene the instant they had won, eager to attend to their minor wounds.

Truly, they did have things to live for... Cid had his hometown and his crew to look after, Yuffie had Wutai's prosperity in her hands, Cait Sith had a job offer of being a hospital-based entertainer that he was considering, Red was the last male of his kind; so he had to live to procreate, and Tifa... well, her latest dream was too open a restaurant up in Costa Del Sol. [Think of the Gil!

Cloud turned to his party, who looked really beaten up due to the last Stigma attack Bizarro had cast. Clearly, they were in pain.

"Barret, double back and rest a bit. Vincent, you too. Send back anyone who's willing."

Barret nodded, grateful, and headed back to the save point that the group had placed five minutes away from their current position. Vincent refused and insisted on staying. He wanted to see this to the end. A few moments later, Cid came running up, Venus Gospel in hand.

"Ready," He paused and gave a cocky grin. "... To kiss my own ass goodbye!" Cloud sweat-dropped as the pilot guffawed aloud, being the only one who found the joke humorous. "A ha ha... Jeez you're no fun."

"This is no time for jokes." Vincent crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air.

Cloud shook his head and wiped some weird slime off his Ultima Sword. "Why not? May be our last laugh. And I know I'd rather go down in a good mood. No regrets that way."

"I suppose."

"Okay guys... let's mosey."

"DAMN! AGAIN!"

Before anyone could get another word in, the final physical incarnation of Sephiroth's essence appeared, his multiple wings beating in a rhythmic fashion and his glare icy.

And thus it began.

The battle was hard for the trio as many x-potions were used, cure3, big guard and ultima was cast multiple times, though it seemed useless against SaferSephiroth's pale-horse attack. Just when things seemed to be at their absolute worst, Safer rose higher in the air and hesitated, a mirthless smile.

Cid's hair stood up on end. As a dragoon, he could sense what was coming. "SHIT! He's got something even bigger up his sleeve!"

Vincent mumbled 'wall' and used his all materia in conjunction with the protective spell.

Safer frowned and cast 'dispel' and then broke all of the rpg turn-based battle laws to quickly summon SuperNova in the same turn.

"You cheating bitch!" Cid cried in half anger, half fear as he, Cloud and Vincent clung to each other, crying for their mother's while the sun honed in on the party's location. As the massive yellow fireball know as the Sun faded from their position, the three bolted away like bats out of hell, their rears ablaze.

"HOT HOT HOT!" Cloud cried, casting Ice2 on the seat of his pants. That materia was luckily junctioned to an All and so the other party members were cooled down as well.

It was a miraculous thing that all three of them had escaped one of the ultimate summons with only but a sliver of HP left [Yet Cloud's casting of Ice2 had taken even more of their health... Unfortunately, none of them had any MP left. And the X-potions were all used up and Safer knew this. Taking a moment to recharge, he allowed the pathetic mortals before him an attempt to recoup. And they could not...

But then, a green wisp interfered with the quarrel, holding the enemy in strong bonds and somehow making a net-like canopy over the opposing party.

"God dammit..." Cid whispered, not really wanting to die. He didn't even have the strength to call upon his crew in the Highwind for assistance via limit break.

Cloud lay on a heap in the ground, his sword was too heavy for him to even lift. The fine crystal the sword had once bourn was now heavy granite... a minus to the power of the sword's power being harnessed to his HP. He sighed in defeat and silently prayed for a miracle.

Vincent too, felt defeated and useless. Chaos raged inside of him, but it was inwardly defeated as it could not harness nor manipulate its host's strength to manifest into its true shape. He laughed at the demon inside of him, taunted it, felt satisfied that it could not appear, as he didn't really want it to. It was a curse and the representation of the uncontrollable anger he harboured deep within his subconscious self. With the last of his strength, he brought out the Mog doll from inside his cloak and looked at it fondly. His only form of comfort before their apparent death...

"You guys..." Cid brought a hand to his mouth and forced out a laboured cough. He splattered that hand with his own blood. "It's been great..."

"Don't... talk like that..." Cloud gripped his heavy weapon tightly, bracing for a defeat he didn't want to acknowledge.

"No... we've little options left..." Vincent whispered, his breath becoming ragged.

When it felt like they had all breathed their last breath, the trio felt a warm sensation flow through each member and quickly revitalize them in both body, spirit and mind. Their health and mp quickly shot up to full and there was a warm golden glow that encircled them all, possessing them with the idea that they were all but indestructible.

"It... it couldn't be...!" Cloud breathed, surprised at the sudden change of events.

"Heh-hey! I am invincible!" Cid laughed attempting to light up a new cigarette. However, his lighter had been knocked away before he had become invincible, therefore... he couldn't use it. "Shit."

Vincent smiled to himself, somehow seeing her face in the green light that surrounded everything. In his own eyes, Aerith smiled back and disappeared, forcing the light to withdraw its coils from the two forces.

The old pilot leapt up excitedly and without hesitation used his Highwind limit. Shortly afterwards, Cloud used his Omni slash, leaving very little of the very wounded and almost paralysed SaferSephiroth for Vincent to finish off.

After sensing him, the ex-Turk loaded his Death Penalty and prepared to finish off the monster, but was forced to drop his weapon as he doubled over in pain. "NO! I will contain you!"

Cloud ran to his side as per instinct, but was smacked aside by a half-mutated ally. He fell to the ground, a large gash over his right eyebrow and lay still. The whole scene left Cid scared as Hell and having no idea as to what he should do. All he really could do was check on his fallen friend.

Within, Vincent was fighting with all his strength to not allow Chaos to manifest, but he was losing. After staying dormant for so long, the demon wanted out and wanted revenge for not being allowed to play. And so, the dark, devil-winged form of Chaos overtook that of Vincent's, and he instantly over killed the wounded enemy of the planet. Though there was no time to rejoice... for he swiftly turned to Cid and Cloud as Safer Sephiroth dematerialized into nothingness.

"Oh shit." Cid whispered to himself, gripping the unconscious Cloud rather tightly. There was nothing he could do, as the invincibility effect had strangely not yet dispelled on him.

Chaos laughed and rose into the air, preparing to use one of his deadliest attacks. Inside, Vincent tried with all of his spiritual strength to stop the demon from attacking. However, it grinned mirthlessly and asked if the pilot has any last requests.

"Yeah... go **** yourself!" Cid yelled, hucking his last stick of dynamite at the airborne enemy.

It exploded on contact, damaging the demon critically. He became ultimately furious and made an aerial lunge at his attacker. However, Chaos never made it within a two feet of Cid's face. A hot white light ripped through the area before he could even strike.

Cloud had beaten the final essence of Sephiroth and had awoken in time to take a defensive stance before Cid with his sword brandished. He did not have the sharp edges out, but the side of the sword before him. He grunted with effort as he held his grip on his weapon, the smushed head of Chaos pressing against the other side, still trying to get at them.

"Cid, get out of here!" He cried, booting his friend in the forehead to snap him out of his astonishment.

Nodding in awe, the pilot scrambled up out of the gorge they were in and joined the others who were all together on the edge waiting for their friends to emerge victorious. Just then, the whole area began to shudder and shake violently. The crater was starting to collapse...

Inspired with a new plan of action, Cloud quickly moved his sword to the right, and smacked his opponent on top of the head with the broad side to ground him. "Vincent! Here's your chance! Take control!" He encouraged, yelling at the dazed form in front of him before he took off towards Cid and the others.

However, Chaos did not get up, nor did he show any signs of changing back to that of the form of Vincent. The earth fell away from below it and everyone watched in awe as a large section of the gorge fell into the lifestream.

Everyone either gasped in shock or covered their eyes at the sight. And Cloud called out Vincent's name in horror, as he watched their ally fall.

* * *

"White light... no, green... Holy...?" Vincent opened his eyes and looked around in a daze. He had little idea of where he was and wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not, and whether he had a chance of finding a way home. His environment was much like that of the mako tank he had once had the pleasure of intimately seeing the inside of.  
But there was no boundaries here, no walls, just endless miles of green fluid. He could breathe no problem, however. If he really was in the Lifestream... would he ever get back out? The only slight bit of comfort to him at that moment was the fact that he was back to himself. But then he felt a little different, as if he wasn't really himself. Instinctively, he found himself able to bring a wing into view. He almost cried out in shock. Chaos's wings were still part of him! He felt his face; it was normal, the rest of him seemed normal but then he realized that he could feel his left hand! Ripping off the claw, he was shocked to see it was actually Chaos's left hand; darkly scaled and talon-ridden.

"No," He whispered, feeling as disgusting and pathetic as ever. He was stuck. In the Lifestream. Half-mutated and all alone. He muttered to himself, folding his legs against his chest and resting his forehead on his knees. "Hopeless..."

After several seemingly-eternal minutes, he felt a soft presence around him, and something seemingly touched his shoulder. "Cloud and Tifa made it out alive... so can you."

Vincent raised his head to see a ghostly image of Aerith before him. He was surprised, but was too deep in self pity to express it outwardly. She looked genuinely concerned at his lack of expression.

"Vincent..." Moving her hands to the side of his face, she gazed into his eyes with that intent look she always had. "I've come for you,"

He looked away, but put a hand over one of hers.

"Vincent, please... I need your help. Holy has gone terribly wrong! It's destroying Midgar and there is nothing that I alone can do to change that. I need your help in guiding the Lifestream to counter both summons!"

He looked at her with a half-sulky expression. "How can I help when I'm like this? Chaos's will is liable to take over at any ti-"

He was cut off abruptly by Aerith's fingertips pressing against his lips.

"Shh. Just trust me." She whispered, a soft glow emitting from her hand, and enveloping him thereafter. His eyes widened in the slightest and he grew unsure of what to think, or how to react. A strange warmth inside of him grew and the voice of Chaos was silenced. His left hand shed its scales to reveal a regular human hand beneath. Despite the positive regeneration, his wings stayed, even as the Jenova cells inside of him released their grip from his bloodstream and disintegrated into nothingness out in the open.

As she pulled away, he noticed that she brandished two pale feather wings on her back. She smiled at him and grabbed his hand in hers, leading the way to the planet's salvation.

* * *

Avalanche braced themselves against the blinding flash that illuminated the area, caused by the Lifestream totally neutralizing the ancient spells referred to as Holy and Meteor. And at the same time, the Northern Crater exploded in a great spectacle of green and white light, seeming like it had self destructed. But rather, the planet had willed that the large hole should fill incompletely. And thus is was not the Northern Crater anymore...

Tifa stared into the starry sky with a sad expression in her eyes. Despite the embrace Cloud had her in, she couldn't help but feel empty inside... victory wasn't the same when friends had been lost.

Cloud felt the same as she, and he knew she too was thinking about the fates that Vincent and Aerith had endured... he tightened his grip on her waist and rested his chin on her left shoulder.

Yuffie[who was ignoring the whisperings the spikey-haired guy spoke to the barmaid headed past the two as she walked to the front-most point of the deck, only stopping briefly to pat Nanaki on the nose. She leaned on the edge of the railing and stared into the clear sky, wondering about what it must be like in the Lifestream. So engrossed in her theories, she was only interrupted by a small stuffed mog toy slamming into the ground right next to her. With a blink, she moved to pick it up but leaped away in fear as it began to glow and suddenly exploded into a large ball of green energy. It amassed like a miniature version of the Ultima cast, yet when it faded, it revealed to figures clinging on to each other for dear life. And they were well know to the people on deck. The two barely had time to get a single word in as everyone did a double take and then simultaneously tackled them happily. Never, did two fallen allies receive such a unique welcome-back.

Aerith giggled as Tifa, Yuffie and Cait Sith bear hugged her at the same time, while Red XIII jumped up on Vincent excitedly, with Cid grabbing him into a headlock afterwards and giving him a noogie, only to let Cloud and Barret smack him on the back approvingly.  
After everyone had backed off from almost killing them in their happiness, Aerith and Vincent retreated to the far right corner of the deck. There they sat side-by-side and leaned against one of the vast outer-surfaces of the great airship. They [both!] were truly and honestly excited about the next plan of heading back to Rocket Town to party at the Shanghai Inn, but their adventure in the Lifestream had drained most of their strength.

Vincent sighed to himself as he looked on at his left hand, the same as it once had been so many years ago. His wings had receded after their pilgrimage in the Lifestream had been completed and there seemed to be no sign of Chaos's influence in the back of his mind. He was very grateful of that, yet a little irked that the manifested wings left a pair of long tears in his nice grey coat.

Aerith's wings had receded as well, but she now suffered with a slight bit of mako poisoning. She could remember everyone around her, and why she had joined up with Avalanche in the beginning. The only thing she couldn't remember was where she had been born, who her parents were, and how she had ended up with Elmyra Gainsborough. Confused, she asked her fellow world-savior what he knew about any of that. Truthfully, he told her as much as he could... but couldn't help but get a little angry when he told her about how Hojo had killed her father and had turned her and Ilfauna into test subjects. He had seen the videos personally.

Aerith smiled and put a hand over one of his, telling him gently to forget his hatred towards Professor Hojo -and to start anew- he had his redemption, and even support from Lucrecia.

"...Lucrecia? Wha-?"

"Her real spirit was in the Lifestream... she's the one who revived you from death. She wanted you to know that she doesn't blame you... and... wants you to live on for her. Happily."

At first, he thought it was a lie that he had just heard. One of those beneficial/supportive white lies one was prone to hear at least once in their lives. But the look in Aerith's eyes told him she was telling the truth. And he could never incriminate her of lying about something so critical to him.

"So what now?" He asked, bringing his voice down to a whisper and clasping that hand of hers in both of his. He clutched it to his heart and gave a very slight, somewhat shy smile.

"I don't know... but... I'll always be here for you, Vincent. Whether you like it or not."

His smile morphed into a smirk as he moved to plant a chaste kiss on the top of her head. "I'll try to cope,"

"Well... that's a start." She winked, settling into a cuddly embrace with him.

And so...

The planet was saved...

Avalanche had all its members alive and well...

Their mission complete...

And there was to be much rejoicing.

_[Cid looked around blankly and dropped his cigarette when the truth sunk in. "Now what the Hell are we gonna do?"]_

* * *

Epilogue

* * *

Aerith's PHS rang one day as she was tending to her new garden in Kalm. It was contained to a windowsill box, but it was enough to keep her green thumb in practice. Putting down her watering can, she flipped open the phone and before she could say hello, a very guilty-sounding friend cut in.

"-Aerith, there's something you should know."

"Oh, hello Cloud! What's on your mind?"

"I feel guilty about not saying anything after I remembered it all. It's about... Zack. I did, in fact, know him. Well, Tifa and I both did."

"... I had a feeling,"

"I... It's a long story, and I'm not sure you'd like to hear it,"

"Tell me everything. I know he returned to the planet... but I never found out what happened to him."

Cloud then explained the mission to Nibelheim with Sephiroth, and Zack's heroism in the escape from Shin-Ra mansion to the battle outside Midgar.

Aerith was in tears by the end of the tale. She took a moment to recompose herself before she spoke. "I'm... I'm glad, then. That he died so selflessly. I'm so proud of him."

"I owe so much to him."

A long silence fell between them before the whisper came, "Where... is his body?"

"I buried him where he fell."

"I want to go see him."

Later that day, the two friends stood at the plateau outside Midgar where the raven-haired soldier had fallen. Cloud had brought his old buster sword from the bottom of his inventory and stabbed it into the earth in place of a religious icon at the head of the grave. Aerith knelt at the foot of the near-barren mound, her tears falling freely.

"Zack…You're free." She whispered, gripping what little grass that was growing between her fingers. "Thank you... for helping me be strong for the ones I love..."

~ Fin

* * *

Authors' notes:

2002 - Rushed ending again. But yeah. Exams make weird ideas. Although, I had the end of this fic in mind about a year ago, but I was too uninspired to finish it. Then KH came along and squashed all theories of mine that Aerith & Vincent would make a cute couple. I still think so to some extent, but... I love Aerith X Cloud moreso. Thanks for reading!

2011 - Cleaned it up, somewhat. Some terrible plot ideas removed and some context issues cleaned up. Still a writing piece to take with a grain of salt.


End file.
